


Sometimes All You Need Is A Little Push.

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Conversations [26]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BITTIES, Babies at some point, Bitty Bones, Error has depression and Inky Just wont let him, Ink and Error have baby issues, Losing a Baby(past), Mini C is a Brat, Mini C lived in the walls, Mini C outs Cross's emotional problems, Mini C sucks up to Nightmare, Nightmare's Gang but a bitty cross thrown in, PJ is a miracle baby, Writer got a lil steamy there for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: From the Comments of Let's Get Fishy.What happens if a cross bitty finds his way into Nightmare's castle?A whole story that's what. Has ties to Writer's works for background headcannons. Somehow switches to Baby time later on.
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Cross/Nightmare, Ink/Error
Series: Conversations [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866
Comments: 160
Kudos: 65





	Sometimes All You Need Is A Little Push.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/gifts), [KimberlyLikesCherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/gifts).



writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Imma just

*sends a flying kick to the divers*

The divers seem to have good intentions at the very least?

thank you for writing~

***

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
just with that pesky... bitties are pets mentality tho!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
eeexactly which is why they're a getting a round kick to the face

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
bitties man B I T T I E S ARE MAH JAM. Merbitties are even better  
you ever read AVA? Mr. Sleeper is the best bitty out there.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
no i have not

Bitties are gucci though

Imagine a Cross bitty.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
he would be so damn fluffy HOLY SHIT

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
sksksksksks

Floof

Tiny floof

The first time anyone is aware of bitty Cross is when Killer spots him hiding out in the fluff of Cross's coat.

Up until then Bitty Cross is extremely cautious of everyone, including Cross himself, secretly hiding out within Nightmare's castle.

he totally made a small house with his own capabilities somewhere within the castle walls. Totally made sure it was as hidden as can be.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Bitty Cross runs the spaces in the walls..... (error is totally the one to let this smol one loose in the manor, with a few essentials, he let the little guy decide how to live there) he stole one of killer's smaller knives too. has a fondness for stealing cross's chocolate. he likes to basically tell everyone to fuck off

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
basically all of Cross's surpassed anxiety, fear, touch starvedness, need for love and feral side comprassed into one tiny bitty.

Cross: stoic, proficient in the blade, makes sure that a job gets done, the mom friend that doesn't want to be a mom friend.

Bitty Cross: grouchy, lone wolf, shows favor Nightmare and drives Cross up the wall because Cross has secret feelings he doesn't want to reveal

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer:...  
Mini C: ....  
Killer: is that my knife?  
Mini: mine now bitch, i will get actual use out of it.  
Killer: you LITTLE RAT.  
Mini C: *ducks into NM's office* Boss! Boss! Killer's after me!!!!! *hides under one of NM's tentacles that was resting on the floor*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Killer: Crooooss~

Cross: I don't control what he does.

NM: *pets Mini C, bringing him up and unto his shoulder* you weren't using that knife anyways Killer.

\------------

One time Mini C mentions he likes being appreciated by Nightmare specifically with genuine honesty to Nightmare.

Which raises a few questions regarding Cross.

***  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
When your smol version exposes you for the love sick fool you are

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Yell heah it be like dat sometimes.

Nightmare starts to praise Cross more often for missions well done, and each time Cross's composure falls into something raw and vulnerable, to the point that it makes Nightmare itch to do something to his subordinate.

Makes him want to just... hold Cross's hand.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Mini C is a rat bastard to all but NM and kinda error for releasing him into the manor.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: .....

Mini C: .....

*They're in a staring contest*

*There is a chocolate on the table between the two of them. Mini C is on the table, Cross is sitting on a chair*

*Neither are averting their eyelights*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: *From the kitchen* CROSS YOU BETTER AT LEAST GIVE HIM HALF OF THAT BAR IN THERE. ERROR DROPPED IT OFF.  
Cross: ...... dammit.  
Mini C: hehehe, go on prick, hand over the goods.  
Dust: *giggling in the corner at the pipsqueak lording over Cross*

Mini C knows he has the boss on his side most of the time. and totally uses it. if you think about it, Mini C does his job better than the rest of the gang, pest control and guarding the manor. He even whips the big bastards into shape!

he also gets afternoon nap cuddles with the boss while he reads......

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross is jealous but all that guard training makes him conflicted on giving into his desires to selfishly asks Nightmare for at least hand holding. Nightmare finds Cross's internal struggle cute, especially when this mini version of him makes Cross lose his ability to have control over his own emotions.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Mini C: *content smiles and sleepy purrs in the boss's shoulder* mmm....  
NM: *enjoying his book* mmhm.........................  
Cross: ........*decides to sit on the same couch and pine after his boss, disguised as a book*  
NM: *turns page and rubs Mini C's skull* ....  
Cross: *.....DAMMIT I WANT THAT ATTENTION*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
NM: *grins behind the book feeling Cross's jealousy and longing*

\-------

Spare this poor emotionally compressed boi (no enjoy his suffering)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Mini C sees that boss enjoys it when cross is silently suffering..... he decides to steal one of cross's scarves to make a bitty bed/nest on the main couch and sleep in it, DARING cross to move him.  
\----  
Killer has decided the bitty needs to LEARN the pecking order. IT IS WAR. first..... he needs to get to BittyTale and look at all the stuff the have..... THERES THE ONESIES! HAHAHAHA

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cow onesie.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer's plan backfires as now Mini C uses that onesie to terrorize Cross.

NM: killer... no trips out of the universe for a month.  
Killer: WHAT. Boss c'mon-  
NM: Cross is jumpy, paranoid, and sleep-deprived ever since Mini C has gotten that onesie.  
Killer: then punish the rat!  
NM: your the one that got it. and Mini C is just doing what is natural for bitties, wearing gifts and visiting the monsters or humans that host them in their house.  
Killer: *fuming* yes boss...

Nightmare totally gets lil cool outfits for Mini C. and doesn't tell Mini C that he knows that the bitty sometimes sneaks into his bed if there is a storm outside or something. Mini C is mostly independent .... but is still a bitty.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross at some point in his sleep deprivation just clinged to Nightmare in fear and didn't let go. He's just extremely tired and scared, and all he wants to do is hide his face against Nightmare's shoulder until he stops seeing a mini cow running everywhere.

Nightmare wrapped his tentacles and arms around Cross and just cuddled him for the rest of the day, and made sure to give a different onesie to Mini C, who immediately set the cow onesie on fire afterwards because fear of cows translates to the Bitty as well.

Nightmare was both concerned and pleased with Cross acting on his own desires for once. He wished he did it without needing a push though.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Mini C is glad that his mission is done and the cow onesie is dead. the octopus one is much better. Maybe patrol around more-  
Killer: HA! GOT YOU! You look all dusty and grimy from wall running.... i think the lil pest needs a bath.  
Mini C: HEY! I TAKE BATHS WHEN I WANT TO!!! YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE! LEMME GO!  
Killer: *SMILES*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Killer gets to have his revenge after all. Nightmare's busy enjoying Cross seeking his affection pliantly.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: *puts Mini C in a small plastic tub in the bathroom, fill it with water and soap, the bubbles hide the smol one* a lil guy like you needs help some times huh!  
Mini C: LEMME GO! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR HELP!!!!  
Killer: lets get the lil guy all squeaky clean! i got your onesie all ready and a bitty house too.  
Mini C: I AIN'T YOUR PET!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Killer: Hm-mm sure keep telling yourself that.

(later)

Mini C: *blood curdling, squeaky screams from a bitty house with a forced mouse onesie on*

\------------

Killer doesn't get to do this again later without getting away with it.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
if mini is grabbed by dust..... dust will force cuddle him and keep petting Mini C until one of them falls asleep. Mini C's struggles and reluctant purrs help keep the apparition away when it gets too rowdy... Error ends up making a lil uniform for Mini C, fluff included. a lot of those that snatch Mini C up for snuggles pet that fluff

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
the gang sort of likes Mini C because compared to Cross Mini C is a lot more honest when he wants to spend time with people. Also a lot more honest with feelings. To the point Cross feels embarrassed.

Killer: Aw Cross you know I don't mind being friends-

Cross: Shut Up!!!!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Mini C: i am just using you for your height. * on horror's shoulder*  
Horror: well thats a first.  
Mini C: I would like to have those crackers killer put in the top cabinet and set a magic blocker around. the prick.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Mini C is blunt. Cross tries to be polite.

Mini C also reflects Cross’s inner shipper.

Mini C, to Error: Why don’t you put a ring on Ink already?

Error: WhAt-

Mini C: You keep tabs on the littlest things he does, including the people he surrounds himself with. What is he your wife? Make it official if so.

Cross, while not being honest, will have certain settings of the same stoic expression.

Like has the ability to say a lot of things with the same expression alone.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error will make knit clothes and curtains and such for Mini to put in his wall hideout. killer STILL hasn't found it.

Mini C one day has to defend the manor from Dream who managed to slip in.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Mini C attacks Dream by shooting jalapeño spice into the eye sockets.

Or

Mini C talks him out by openly flirting with him.

Alternatively,

Mini C tries but then gets kidnapped by Dream because "oh my gawd he too cute."

Mini C doesn't resist too much, and also flirts, which really is the part that makes it so that Mini C gets kidnapped.

Cross be crushing hard on both twins basically.

Nightmare did not know this. Nightmare does not know how to feel about the fact that Cross has been hiding and compressing his feelings for so long.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: ...  
Blue:....  
Ink: ... when was cross small?  
Dream: thats a cross bitty, i found him living in the walls of Nightmare's place when i checked it out.  
Mini C: .... i get called Mini C .....  
Dream: isn't he just adorable?  
Blue: .... you stole Nightmare's bitty?  
Dream: .... oh. oh i see why that... might not have been the best idea...  
Mini C: HEY i am no one's pet! i guard Boss's manor from pests! And i do a great job at it!  
Blue: ...... Ink? can you make some bitty items for now?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nightmare coming in to slaughter his brother once and for all and then Mini C goes;

"I like you both though."

Cross: *goes full on violet blush, grabs Mini C and absconds to another world, leaving shocked twins behind*

Killer: Hah. You owe me money Dust.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: ... mini me.... we need to talk.  
Mini C: what now?  
Cross: you have GOT to stop letting everyone know JUST what you feel.  
Mini C: i feel like this is a waste of my time.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Mini C: Your inability to be honest and emotionally compromised isn't my problem.

Cross: LiKe HeLl iT's NoT-

Mini C: Your dense dumbass could have been getting the best of both worlds by now.

Cross: It Is Not That Easy

Mini C: Why The Hell Not?

Cross: Because that would be unfair to them-

Mini C: Isn't it unfair you never give them the chance to decide that for themselves?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
mini c: ......  
Cross: .....  
Mini C: .... whatever while you are daydreaming about getting tag teamed by apples, I~ am going to get all the god damn pets I want from those two. *tries to walk off.... forgot they are in another universe* ...... fuck. Where are we?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: ............I kind of opened a portal in panic.....

Mini C: You are SUCH a MESS!!!!

\-----------

Meanwhile;

Dream and Nightmare: *both tracking down Cross, they just wanna talk*

*also they may or may not be both equally frustrated with Cross's density at this point*

*if things go well hue hue hue hue-*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Mini C : GOD AAAAH! Ok even if you somehow only snag one, I get full rights to the other one. i STILL get cuddle rights to both. You ain't getting rid of me that easy

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: UGH FINE

Dream: *comes through portal, does a roll and then gets into position to sprint, and has a predatory expression* ( ⚡️ - ⚡️)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Mini C: ....... say goodbye to your ass cross.  
Cross: what?

(OMG HOLY SHIT AVA JUST UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: *runs full speed and tackles Cross from behind*

Cross: *surprised noise as he gets pinned down, back flat against the ground, hands held up in surprise and staring up blankly at a serious looking Dream*

Dream: We're talking and you're not running away from this conversation.

Cross: Uh-

Nightmare: *walks through a separate portal* Time to put that feeling bullshit aside Cross.

Cross: *covers his face as he goes several shades of violet, internally screaming, hoping that the ground swallows him up*

(whomst ava?)

(nevermind found it)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Mini C: Boss! Boss! Over here! Boss! *excited running towards NM*  
NM: Mini... do you mind heading back home? *picked up the lil guy and gave head pats*  
Mini C: ..... awwwwww...... but i just found you and killer has been trying to catch me again....  
NM: i need to talk to cross with dream. Can you make sure the manor is still standing for me?  
Mini: .... okay boss...

Dream: .... god he's cute.  
Cross: Mini is just a small me????  
Dream: exactly.

(i fucking love AVA so damn much. i just god i love it)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nightmare: Now... Cross. Let’s have a chat

Dream: No need to sound so threatening brother.

Nightmare: You’re already pretty threatening enough brother, putting him in a position like that.

Dream: That’s because he looks good under me.

Cross: *lets out a vague noise that sounds like a squeak*

Nightmare: He does look good like that, true.

Dream: Definitely enjoying it too~

Cross: N-no...

Nightmare: Denial is what’s gotten you here Cross, wanna keep going?

Dream: First of all, I'd rather we have this conversation face to face... *grabs Cross's wrists and pins them down*

Cross: *is completely flustered, looks extremely embarrassed and mortified*

(The reader is already a mood i just read the beginning of the very first chapter)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(You have no idea OMG ahhhhhhhh)

Nightmare: .... so someone told me you like us both.  
Cross: i am going to kill that pest.  
Dream: i don't know about nightmare entirely but..... we are a set. two sides of a coin.....  
Nightmare:..... i am possessive.... but i once shared with you.... i could try to again....  
Cross: *purple lamp impersonation*  
\---  
Mini C: ...... you PRICK.  
Killer: i caught you so now you have to deal with it.  
Mini C: ....a fucking bitty play center????? I am NOT a bitty that needs to go there!  
Killer oh i know. think of all the happy go lucky bitties dying for a new playmate.  
Mini c: i will dull ALL of your knives and steal all your damn socks.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
(AAAAAA I CAN FEEL THE WILLING SOLITUDE FROM THE GET GO FROM THE INTRO I want to the capability of making a lofi hip hop song that just fits the whole mood of that intro)

Noot noot in a suit suit wip

(Ao3 is acting weird with links)

Dream: Well then... Cross? Any objections?

Cross, still doing a purple lamp impersonation: ...I'm going to be clingy...ya know....

Nightmare: That's fine.

Dream: Yup.

Cross: ......ok......

Dream: 'ok' what?~

Nightmare: Proper verbal consent is important ya know?

Cross: I-I w-want...

Dream: *deliberately grinds his pelvis between Cross's legs* Go on~

Cross, shudders with want: I w-want you both to be m-my p-partner....

Dream: *kisses Cross, tongue and all, and makes him a panting mess by the time he's done, Nightmare's tentacles starting to cocoon around them*

That's all we needed to hear

Almost instantly they all get teleported by Nightmare to the secluded private bedroom of his, Cross sitting in Dream's lap on the bed, briefly disoriented while Dream nuzzles his face against his vertebrae, and Nightmare behind Cross already using his tentacles to work off Cross's clothes, while running over scarred monochrome bones.

Nightmare, purring: The entire room is sound proofed so- we will make you scream our names to our hearts content~

Dream: *approving purr*

***  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
(I///I) oh my god you two

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
..... writer seems to be in... a good mood lately. *wink*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
LISTEN

.....

I actually have no excuse but STILL-

I only ever write smut in comment sections at this point if that helps.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
oh i ain't judging, i just don't got the skills to add to it. like i can get a lil spicy but like getting into the actual stuff? i am not good at the action part

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Oh no i know you're not judging lasdjnlsnwr im just joking. that's fine.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(writer....... hunny.... calm yo self.... i can do a lil spicy but am no good getting farther than that)  
(and suit noot always needs a good red wine~)  
(and i fucking love AVA okay. that crazy thing is so awesome)

Mini C: * is a grump surrounded by happy blues and Papyri and can't find a corner to himself to pout because the bitties are curious about that rare one, not a lot of crosses* Leave me alone! KILLER I WANT OUT! I'LL TELL BOSS!!!!  
Killer: *enjoying the suffering of the bitty* But you love playing with the blues.  
Mini C: KILLLLER!!!  
\----  
Cross got wrecked, Mini was right about that. When killer returned with Mini... Mini hid in the walls for a bit and it took NM to talk him out.  
NM: ....Mini... c'mon out.  
Mini C: .... no. i don't want to.  
NM: .... is this about what killer did?  
Mini: ..... there were BLUES........*sniff* lot of them. they wouldn't leave me alone.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
(landjklajlwrmskdnolnw)

Cross couldn't get out of the room for three days... and for those three days he got further wrecked, almost furthering his stay there. The twins would sometimes take turns, one of them having to go out to bring in food and water...

One thing Cross faintly registered besides the pleasure before he passed out for what feels like the tenth time in three days, Dream rocking steadily into him as he grabs the sheets and pants into the other mouth, bounded by Nightmare's tentacles, is that he hasn't been able to dismiss his ecto lately.

He's sure he doesn't have to think about it. Nor about the way he wakes up to a finally satiated Nightmare and Dream purring nuzzling against his ecto stomach.

Yes.

He's sure.

Until he ends up checking his soul in the mirror one day and sees.... a gold and purple dot hiding themselves within his soul.

In which case now he has to think and talk to his partners.

(Dream and Nightmare were mostly acting on instinct and don't actually know Cross is.... pregante)

***  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
(Does Cross is pregunte???)

(Also, I swear if you guys don’t put this somewhere I will riot.) {I finally did Kim!}

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: .....oh shit.  
NM: *from other room* CROSS? WHAT'S WITH THE EMOTIONS???  
Cross: .....Oh Shit  
\-----------  
Mini: .....Killer! LEMME GO!  
Killer: Boss is still having his fun in the manor.  
Mini: I HAVE TO DO MY JOB,  
Killer: You are NOT getting in to that.  
\------------  
Cross: .....OH SHIT.  
Dream: ....cross..?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: Um.

Nightmare: You're fluctuating severely from being in distress to being happy-

Cross: I'm pregnant.

Dream: ....

Nightmare: ..........

Dream: *hugs Cross with star eyes* I'm going to be a dad. *looks at Nightmare* we're going to be a dads. * moves back looking at Cross's stomach* Oh Stars I didn't even know that was possible.

Cross: *feeling extreme waves of nervousness*

Nightmare: *in shock* *walks over, hugs Cross, proceeds to cry*

\-------

Mini C: Holy shit he actually did it himself.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Mini: .....i am STILL getting my damn pets tho.  
\----  
NM: ....i didn't- I really didn't think me and dream could being spirits of emotion...

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nightmare: Do-do you want to keep it-

Cross: Yes. I'm keeping them.

Nightmare: Them

Cross: *grins from where he's being cuddled* Twins.

Dream: *laughs* Oh my stars you're amazing.

Cross: *purple warms his cheeks, but this time he doesn't feel embarrassed, he actually goes ahead and accepts that praise*

\------------------

Ink: .......

Error: Don't mind him he's trying to decide what to do with this information.

Cross: Uh..huh...

Error: No seriously. We didn't know THAT could happen.

Error: Didn't have any tell, no sign....

Error: It can almost be said that this was the most impossible outcome. Congratulations for beating the odds... without actually trying to I guess.

Nightmare: Thanks... I was going to ask to make a deal regarding the kids.

Error: Hoh?

Dream: Which is why Ink is here as well.

Error: Ah, I thought he was following me around for kicks and giggles.

Ink, snapping out of his shock, not meeting the eyes of the expecting trio: Hey! I can actually be responsible!

Error: With that fish brain of yours? Unlikely.

Mini C, from Dream's shoulder: Yeah so if you could leave the flirting to later-

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Mini is not pleased with the lack of pets lately. he works hard to get those!  
Mini: *glares at cross* you've been really cutting into my pets man.  
Dream: *picks up the anger floof* hey mini leave cross alone, he has babies in him. which is kinda weird? but really nice to.  
Mini: hmpf. *accepts pats*  
\-----  
NM: yes a deal. *looks like it pains him to ask*  
Error: :3 .......what exactly were you thinking?  
Ink: oh Can i see the kids when they pop out??? that would be pretty interesting.  
Error: Ink shut it

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink trying to be his usual self, and trying to not think about how the twins managed to provide despite everything, and trying not to think about what's impossible for him.

Cross: I'd prefer you didn't.

Dream: Anyways, the deal-

Nightmare: Right, Yes, getting to it.

Nightmare: ...I- We want to make sure our children aren't in danger from whatever the Creators decide to do. And we ask for the protection of the both of you.

Error: ....I'm assuming that you've prepared something in compensation then.

Ink: ...

Ink: Actually I already have something in mind for myself.

Cross: You don't get to watch me pop them out.

Ink: *chuckles* Nah that was a joke.

Ink: I'm thinking you could let me babysit them every once in a while, after they're born.

Dream: .....

Nightmare: ......

Cross: .......

Dream: Why?

Ink: *eyelights look away, phalanges tapping against the side of his brush* I have my own reasons.

Error: ....

Dream: *seeming to realize something, eyelights momentarily showing pity* Oh.

Ink: So deal?

Nightmare: ......*looks at Cross*

Cross: ...*nods*

Nightmare: ... As long as you don't kidnap them, and we take them back whenever we decide to take them back.

Ink: *nods, tone strangely soft* Of course.

Nightmare: Then deal.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
is that because dis inky probs have no kiddos do to soullessness????

Error: *glances at ink* Visitation Rights for as much Protection as we can give from the creators? *looks to the trio* .... Agreed? *offers the string*

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Yas

Cross: I'm up for it.

Dream: That sounds ideal.

Nightmare: *brings out his hand* Agreed.

They had had a discussion before hand... and Nightmare insistent until they had relented that he would be the one to shake hands with Error, and gain the string. Dream shakes hands with Ink, and instantly a tattoo like mark surrounds his wrist.

Both of them insisted that Cross doesn't end up paying for repercussions in case the deals get broken off someday.

(which decidedly speaking isn't gonna happen in this story. Limits to angst)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error and Ink now just... show up in the manor, helping renovate for the babies..... they end up finding the Nest in the Walls Mini made.

Dream: ....uh error?  
Error: yeah?  
Dream: why are you in the ceiling corner?  
NM: Dream, error just likes it up there.  
Error: ? waiting for ink to finish up.  
Dream: huh???  
Ink: *crash* ......YOU GUYS DIDN"T WANT THAT WALL RIGHT?  
NM: ....WHAT.  
Error: He decided to renovate a kids room for you.  
Mini: HEY FUCKER THAT WAS MY ROOM WALL!  
Error: guess he found Mini's hideout.

Dream is pretty impressed with how large the manor is. And has learned of NM's psuedo-kid/minions habits.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Mini now pouts as he has to find another hiding spot in the castle. And he has to WAIT for Ink and Error to finish things up. Until then he sticks close to Dream or Nightmare. Sometimes Cross as well, in case he's being stupid and he needs to teleport him somewhere to safety.

(like how Sleeper teleports Ava. Mini may or may not badger Cross whenever he seems to be trying to run away from a problem through denial. It's a bitty's multiversal trait at this point.)

Surprisingly enough, the room turns out well, just having a few requests added in from Nightmare, Dream and Cross here and there.

A lot of people come visit when the children get born.

While the children are in Cross's stomach though, Cross is out of commission because his mates are protective.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Mini:..... you idiot your pregnant of course boss will cuddle you.  
\---  
Error seems to be experienced in getting ready for a kid. A lot of his suggestions seems odd but are found to be really useful. Error sometimes gets this reminiscent look. (I am totally going for the past geno with kids here) error even has good advice for cross in furniture choices.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
He used to have a child...

He was about to give birth to one at the very least. Only a week left.

But then he turned to Error and the child was gone as well.

Reaper was in severe grief for centuries over losing both mate and kid, before the new Geno kept pestering him...and somehow he moved on with him.

He still visits the grave of the other Geno he had loved, while still loving this Geno as well.

Error can't stand looking at Goth.

It's just too much.

He also can't stand Ink thinking about kids sometimes. Sometimes, he wants to be somewhere else for his own sanity's sake when Ink coos at the babybones, or is babysitting the baby bones in the Doodlesphere.

Sometimes looking at any babybones is enough to make him teleport somewhere secluded, curl up in a ball, and clutch at where there used to be life and warmth, now empty and cold.

Ink sometimes sits by him during these moments.

Error sometimes drag the artist to himself and just cries.

Because it's too much.

Ink never speaks of these moments.

But it's part of what makes him wish he could provide.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM is seriously worried about the emotions error has rn. The guilt, the longing, little burst of fondness turning to sadness. The way when Reaper came to congratulate the twins on the soulings Life told him, error couldn't be in the same universe.  
NM: error your emotions-  
Error: nightmare. If I wanted to share i would.  
Dream: are you-  
Error: i am fine. Go look after cross, he will be flipping between wanting attention and being left alone and he won't know what else.  
.....  
....  
Ink: ... error what was that all about?  
Error: the twins seem to think they have to manage everyone's emotions

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error just starts to spend more and more time in the anti-void, feeling unmotivated to move more and more, and before he knows it he's spend an entire week just lying down in a nest of strings he has made in the anti-void, a thick cavern of strings, and just staring listlessly, not really sleeping, not really being conscious either.

Ink broke into there and Error didn't so much as twitch.

Then Ink laid down besides him, and started to ramble, and ramble and ramble, even going as far as to create random small things, and at some point Error slowly turns to the other side, towards Ink, still lying down, and just grabs the artists arm with a tired look.

Ink quieted, finally having gotten the destroyer's attention.

"The kids been missing their Uncle Ruru."

"...."

"Nightmare and Dream are outside-"

"I don't want them here."

"..."

"I'm tired."

"...."

"I don't want to even think."

"... I know."

"I wish I didn't remember."

"I know."

"And I just want to stop seeing what could have been every time I sleep."

Ink puts his hand on the one holding his arm.

"They could help with that at least." Ink says quietly.

"...I just want to stop existing."

"I can't have that."

"Don't care."

"I'm selfish enough to rob you of that choice."

"..."

"I'm going to take you to my house."

"..."

"And I'm not asking for permission."

"............."

((ah, depression. fun.))

\-------------

Error gets forced into sleeping instead of just lying down after that.

And you know, gets dragged around by Ink, even gets forcefully annoyed and gauded into a fight for at least light exercises.

As a man apparently once said in an interview;

'Out of the people I've met, the ones who have their shit the most together are the ones that can run.'

or something like that.

Error will kill whoever said that, and whoever let Ink get that clearly baseless information.

Nevermind the fact that the artists efforts were paying off and he wasn't feeling as numb anymore. And hey. He even managed to take a walk on the islands.

And also nevermind the fact that he actually started to crochet a long as scarf. One he will probably drop in the twin childrens room later. At some point. if he ever manages to find a way not to look at them while doing so.

Nightmare and Dream actually help with the memories he gets attacked with whenever he closes his eyes.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
.......... i want PJ to form from one of those fights ink pulls error into, the desires in the magic thrown about from the little guy...  
Error thinks he may have finally lost a little again when he sees the kiddo. He pulls Nightmare in the antivoid because if he has lost it he doesn't want to face ink just yet.  
Error: nightmare answer me this. Is that a kid on the floor there?  
Nightmare: how the hell a baby get in here?  
Error: oh shit he's real???? Oh oh ok ok.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error just holds PJ close, just picking the baby up and-

Just straight up cries when the little baby bones baps his face a little.

Holy shit its a baby.

It has Ink's coding in there. And his.

It's his and Ink's.

It's their baby.

This time its Cross who ends up helping Error and Ink because yeah unexpected surprises.

Ink may or may not overdose on the yellow paint when he finds out. Error goes ahead and lets him declare the new found happiness across the entire universe.

He doesn't expect Geno to come over with Goth and cry happy tears for him.

(i just finished reading Ava and holy hell character developments, references to the very beginning of things?)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(It is so damn good my god.....PAPCEST MOMENT AND F R E S H)

Error goes crazy on the knitting and dream is stunned at the joy error has. Mini c is..... a bit concerned at all the small grabby hands around....

Error cannot seem to stop holding PJ even if his glitches act up.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
PJ is the only one that gets away with this, ever.

Nightmare: Error, as much as I don't want to interrupt your joyful time despite my occupation-

Error: *holding PJ in his lap, cooing as PJ plays with his strings and starts making different shapes with them* YeS?

Nightmare: ....The multiverse...sort of needs an order going on... and Ink has been reluctant to pull you away from parenting so he has been trying to do everything himself.

Error: *freezes*..........ExCuSe Me WhAt

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error has made a string baby carrier. Time for momma and baby destroyer to go whip ink into shape.  
Ink: error!?! What are you doing out-  
Error: my job, maternity leave is over, stop trying to do my job.

error: ink this code is a mess what even?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: *hands baby over to Ink*

PJ: *baby bap*

Ink: *is too stunned to stop Error from going and doing his job*

Ink: *twitches tiredly at the question swaying on his feet a bit, then deciding to sit down while holding PJ* I kind of had to do quick thinking.........there were........a lot of requests... and.....heh... i tried to make it clean as possible but......erasing traces of a universe apparently sometimes has emotional repercussions from the creators.....

(sometimes you're not sure you want to erase that unfinished work you have out of existence, like, the story was going good, but you lost motivation for it, and no one else is picking it up...)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: and this is why i don't rely on their emotions by design. How the heck did you get tears IN the code window???

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: ....a series of unfortunate events.

PJ: *babbles scoldingly*

Ink: Yes I know. I am very stupid. If you're able to make a good observation like this already I'm sure you will have incredible foresight in the future.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: .... just how many did you try to do ink?  
Ink: ..... fifty.  
Error: ....... you should get PJ back he needs a snack and a bath. Geno wanted us to babysit goth later too.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: Okay...... come on buddy. Your papa's gonna be busy lets visit Uncle Geno, kay?

\---------------

Geno: So... you tried to take over doing my brother's job to make the disbalance in the multiverse manageable and give him time to spend with PJ.

Ink: *sitting on the ground with Geno while watching PJ and Goth play together* Yep.

Geno: Hm...you care for Error a lot.

Ink, cringes: Err... you are aware of my... 'lacking a soul, and real emotions of my own' situation, yes?

Geno: That I am. Still, you could have called Error back at anytime.

Ink: ...I think... he would have been more snappier than usual....

Geno: Is that so.

Ink: Yes... broken bones aren't fun even when you're immortal...

Geno: That so.

Ink: Yes....

Geno: Hm.

Ink: ....

Geno: ....

Ink: SO! How is your husband doing!

Geno: Terrible subject change.

Ink: Please stop looking at me like that I have nothing to deny

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error gets weird when reapers new geno calls him brother.... at least reaper hasn't found out yet.

Geno: hm... he has been working alot to spend time with us. Goth, baby, pj isn't a pacifier. (Goth is 2 i just decided)  
Ink: i wonder how pj will grow?  
Geno: who knows? Here honey, have your doll.  
Ink: .... i may have made a lot of work for error by trying to do his job.  
Geno: oh how surprising.  
Ink: you could act a little more surprised....  
Geno: hmmm.  
Ink: we should plan a play date for all kids!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Geno, the one that always politely makes you feel criticized and judged for your character.

Geno: Hm, not sure if Dream and Nightmare would be willing to let their kids spend time with others...

Ink: They’re more whipped by a maternal Cross then they are possessive!

Geno: And yet he seems so submissive and weak to them...

Ink: Pffft haha you should have seen their shocked faces when Cross scolded them for being over protective that one time~

Geno: Oooh tell me more-

(Geno has a love for drama, much like Error)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(they ARE the same base material...)  
Ink: they didn't want cross outside because he could fall. Cross didn't like that.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Geno, leaning forward: What did he do??

Ink: He hit them on the head then lectured them. In the end they were at least allowed to be with him whenever he went outside...

Geno: A violent husband huh...

Ink: That's violent??

Geno: Ah right, I forgot....

Error and Ink take violence to another level don't they?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: thats was just a little tap! Me and ruru grapple all the time! Well ... less so now... with pj... BUT our fights are so much fun! Ruru is so cunning and tricky sometimes!  
Geno: huh. Maybe don't let your kid see?  
Ink: why not? Its a good way to see how our powers work!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Geno: ........ I'm sorry for your future PJ.

Ink: ? Geno, you have a weird expression on your face.

Geno: ... Then again... it's probably logical that PJ has to learn how to use their powers somehow...

Ink: Geno?

Geno: Well, as long as PJ doesn't think the idea that fighting their crush is the way to declare love, I guess that's fine.

Ink: Ah, I guess?

Geno: Please understand why that would be wrong.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: ... but thats what me and error did? And cross and dream. And you and reaper?

Geno: ...... that doesn't make it okay.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Geno: The cycle of violence... isn't this that?

Geno: Think of it like this though... wouldn't it be easier for PJ to peacefully negotiate in some cases? What if they decide to attack someone stronger than them as a way of greeting, and they retaliate in panic and unintentionally injure PJ in self-defence?

Ink: Ah... that kind of scenario...

Geno: In this way they could gain consenting strong sparring partners and friends as well.

Ink: ....There is a point there....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: but what if he tries to talk and gets hit first? Outcodes have to be cautious. We are more likely to be driven off or attacked .

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Geno: Then you should give him skills to blend in properly, or dodge quickly.

Geno: Besides that, socialising is important for mental growth.

(in which PJ grows up to be extremely good at espionage)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink: huh. ....error probably will teach pj a lot of moves... considering I will forget what I'm teaching him. He'll probably keep pj in his sight or supervised for a few years. Especially if pj can hear the creators.... so far it looks like pj takes after error more.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Geno: Hmm

Geno: I should talk to Error about this next time he gets the chance to visit.

Geno: By the way, I didn't say fighting was bad, just that violence without reason and consent wouldn't do them any favors.

Geno: I only ever get into a full on battle with Reaper when we both want to do so. Besides, I want Goth to be able to survive the multiverse outside of this Save Screen...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nm and dream are finding babies to be really hard. They seem to have the oddest mood swings . And are very dependent. Nightmare has no idea how people without tentacles do this

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
We have to make up Creammare babies now.....

Ugh... should they have tentacles themselves?

Cross is the one that's the most reliable among the three parents.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ok so a little tanned cream colored baby bones with lilac star eye lights. Sometimes seen with cream tentacles. Maybe lilac for the name? Or La Mode. (Apple pie a la mode)

A dark boned with white flecks baby with a red and gold eye light. So far now tentacles but some suspicion that they could' maybe black and white speckles kn the tentacles. Maybe Slice? (Apple slices)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
La Mode and Slice yell heah.

Mode likes to wrap his tentacles around Slice whenever he can. He also shows affection to Cross and Dream in this way, just loosely wrapping their wrist with baby tentacles.

Also likes to try and wrap his baby tentacles around one of Nightmare's big ones whenever he can. Nightmare dies in cute every time.

Slice clings to Nightmare and Cross a lot. Cross the most. The babies feel the calmest with Cross.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
The babies have a small sense of emotions and cross is more of a neutral than either father. Mini C has to run from the kids grabby hands. The first time Slice ever showed a tentacle was when he snatched mini C up for cuddles.

La Mode likes to 'battle' NM's tentacles. It is very cute. Slice likes to cuddle up.

PJ and the baby apples are often put jn the same play pen when the adults are work ing and need to have child care set up. Cross about died when he saw LA Mode stick a hand thru PJ's skull. The inkling just squished around it

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
it was a super fast tentacle too. Like, lightning fast, only briefly seen.

Mini C is too busy running away from the kids grabby hands.

Nightmare: ....Guess that makes Slice the hunter huh?

Cross: Please don't pick an occupation for our children based on their infant abilities.

\----------

Cross: AJLDBSNOWRAJ

Ink: Oh it's okay~ PJ is fine!

Error: Our baby is pretty flexible. Cross, stop panicking. Cross.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
La Mode loves to tickle fight with his dad's, dream loses a lot to the tot. Cross caught NM reading fluffy bunny to the three babies when it was his turn to watch the kids during work. Horror, killer, qnd dust have become more like older brothers/uncles to the babies. They tend to help around uh nd the house more than directly with the kids alone. Horror doesn't have the memory, dust the patience, or killer the attitude for child care. Temporary yes, all day? Nope

NM: * the three babies each in a tentacle curled up to support them* 'fluffy bunny went home after playing with his friends all day, he was so excited to see them again that he stayed up all night and over slept. fluffy bunnies friends were worried that he had gotten lost sk they searched all day for him, in the forest, in the meadow' .... they didn't check the house first? Thats just lazy and shoddy work. Boys don't be like the fluffy ones friends.  
Cross: Night?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Goth sometimes joins in the fray.

Lust and Blue are the other babysitters that tend to them, and they can both do it for a full day. Lust loves children with his whole Soul, finds them extremely precious, and Blue has enough energy to keep up with them.

At some point Cross, Dream and Nightmare get to have a honey moon again... though Cross makes sure that he doesn't get pregnant first. Right now the twins are enough, and he doesn't want to be put out of commission again.

Dream and Nightmare understand but also like seeing pregnant Cross.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
....lust bossing the gang boys into babysitting shape. And kids are sacred in lusttale so of course lust loves kids.

Lust: dust honey~, Slice just wants to be held. So hold him. Horror sweetheart! We already fed PJ a ink cartridge for his maybe teething fever he doesn't need another one. I dont really know if it will help but thats what ink gave us. Killer darling, you know La Mode isn't big enough for knives yet.  
Dust: *holds the baby*  
Slice: * decides this is as good a cuddle from a negative source as he's gonna get* mmmmmof! *baby wiggles settle down*  
Horror: oh thanks lust. * tries to comfort PJ from his fever whatever it is* pj is a bit different from how paps was....  
Killer: its plastic and dull lust, la mode can stick in PJ all he wants.  
Lust: killer, error isn't going to like you teaching La Mode to stab PJ.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
As teens PJ learns to dodge La Mode, because La Mode has gotten into the habit of stabbing PJ as a greeting.

It doesn't hurt as it would take a lot more than a knife to do even 0.5 damage to him, but it's annoying as heck when a knife sinks into his squishy form.

La Mode: PJ!!! :D

PJ: *steps to the side just as La Mode thrusts forward with a knife* Hey cuz.

La Mode: I missed you!!!

Omni: ....What the heck....

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
omni: .... he just tried to stab you. And error didn't go ballistic.  
PJ: not only is that my cousin ... kinda... but uncle killer really liked showing him how to stab.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Omni: .......Foreplay....

PJ: Omni No.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
La Mode: PJ~ I wanna hug! *covers PJ in cream colored tentacles*  
Omni: Kinky.  
La Mode: oh Daddy has to deal with those! Papa too. ooooh You like PJ! thats sweet!  
PJ: La Mode stop with the innocnt act.  
Omni: ..... what?  
LM: ... aww. Pj can't ya let me have a little fun? I don't strike fear in my presence alone! I gotta work to make people fear me! the innocent knife wielder always unnerves people!  
Slice: MODE! MODE! WHERE DID YOU GO???  
PJ: OVER HERE.  
Slice: PJ??? OH C'MON MODE! YOU KEEP STABBING PJ AND HE WON'T REACT ANYMORE!  
Omni: Oh your pretty... i love the speckles.  
Slice: *lavender blush, tentacles curl out to cover him* You can't say that to someone you just met!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Omni: PJ your cousins are hot.

PJ: Please don't flirt with my cousins you're asking for a death wish

Omni: I've been asking for a death wish since I've started dating you and I have no regrets so far

PJ: Omni you flirted with Goth get a limit.

Omni: I have no limits. I am unbound. I am unchained...

Omni: And I shall live my hentai dreams with consent.

LM: This is hilarious.

Slice, cocooning himself in embarrassment: I do not consent

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
LM: Hey pretty lady~ *smirk and a once over, and a slow purring voice* Wanna feel things like never before? *curls a tentacle on Omni's chin, still hugging PJ with the other ones* i can...blow.. your mind~ *wink*.  
Slice: MODE! *tangles tendrils to remove the nuisance, pulls La mode and keeps them in timeout* What did mom say on seducing!  
LM: ..... not until i am old enough to move out.  
PJ: ..... MODE! MY GOD.

Teen LM wants to get reactions out of people. Stir up emotions into a flurry. Can't stand to be ignored.  
Slice likes stability and calm, neutral. and is often running after and keeping LM in check.  
\-----  
back to bebby time  
\-----  
Bebby La Mode crawled everywhere using there tendrils, almost needed a separate sitter just for him. the babies are almost not goopy at all, just have squishy nubby tentacles.  
Horror: ... La Mode you need to eat...  
LM: *in a high chair, drumming their hands and wiggling their tentacles* NNNNNNNNAH!  
Horror: *offers spoon again* come on... cross said you liked this one.  
LM: * about eats the offered food but sneezes and sends the spoon flying into Horror's skull* AAAaaaaAAA! DA BAH!  
Horror: ..... i am too old for this.  
***  
Slice: NU!  
Killer: look kid eat and i'll find mini to give to you.  
Slice: NU! NUUUU!  
Killer: you ain't even saying it right. I know this isn't the apple sauce you want but you ate all of it in the manor already. Just eat the dang bananas!  
Slice: wwwwwWWAH! NUUUU!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Baby  
\------

LM has a tendency to squish those nubby tentacles to the others skulls.

Killer doesn't know what to feel the first time La Mode does this to him.

Just.

It's a baby.

(Killer has a fear of babies and looks at Cross like he doomed him to damnation when Cross makes him hold Slice for the first time)

(Cross finds Killer's horrified expression at children hilarious.)

Dust is sort of doing better in the sense that he sort of plays along, makes weird noises back at them, or sometimes uses exaggerated tones.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: Cross your kid is doing a staring contest with Dust again. Why does the black one seem like he can see into the deepest part of your soul  
Cross: he is a baby Killer, not a demon.  
Dust: ........*staring a kid*  
Slice: .........*staring at dust*  
Dust: ...... boo?  
Slice: ....*hysterical baby laughter*  
Killer: this is so fucking weird cross. they just stare and one makes a sound and then Slice gets the giggles. Demons, i tell you- AHHH! *La Mode snuck up and is climbing killers legs* CROSS! GET YOUR KID!!!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: It don't bite

Killer: YES IT DO!!!

\------------

Killer is just cringing while sticking himself to the wall, La Mode climbing: nope nope nope nope nope-

Cross: *laughing while taking pictures*

Killer, whining: Cross I'm going to die.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Baby la mode noms killers hand. Baby wanna bite everything

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Killer: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

\---------------

Killer when entering a dark room La Mode and Slice ran into with baby giggles: Hello demons, it me, ya boi.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
La Mode: Kilwer!  
Killer: oh god it talks now

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Just wait when La Mode learns how to use his legs. Slice and La Mode will play chase with Killer.

At this point Killer is the sheep that Cross likes to torture by throwing him at his kids(the wolves).

PJ always gives Killer pitying head pats.

So does Goth.

Even as teens they look at Killer with pitying eyes whenever they see La Mode and Slice with him.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: killer entertain my kids.  
Killer: boss! Anything but that!  
NM: you shouldn't have acted up when I sent you for groceries.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
PJ, 5: Rest in peace uncle Killer.

Goth, 7: Your sacrifices today should not be forgotten

Killer: Kids at least make an attempt at saving your uncle-

La Mode & Slice: *wraps their tentacles around Killer's feet*

Killer: *screeching of the damned as he's dragged into a dark room*

Nightmare: ....Anyways, PJ, you came here to ask me of something?

PJ: Oh yeah Pops(Ink) wanted me to tell you that there is an AU that's getting too positive...*hands over paper*

Nightmare: Too positive as in?...

PJ: Well, basically, the story kind of got stuck-

(insert made up dialogue, that should not lead to a wide scale event)

Goth: So you basically run as an errand boy for your parents these days huh?

PJ: Well, it does make some things easier for them I guess. Besides that, I get to play around with a couple of universes while at it, so it's all good.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: *watching his baby from a window* ok good he did good.  
Ink: see? You taught him well.  
Error: i know he wants to play in universes.... so this makes me know if he can handle himself to go to safe universes to play

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
PJ: Huh so this and that are in conflict... *to the creators voices* But do they have a reason why? Unless it's something fully fleshed out it's won't be considered a finished universe ya know?

Voice: ....I just wanted to see them in military outfits, I will be honest here.

PJ: Uh huh and no actual plot behind it at all?

Voice: Nope.

PJ: Hm.

PJ: Guess this will be one of the destroyed ones then-

Voice: O-oh...

PJ: ...Unless you could make it into something that ties to the multiverse. That's an option.

Voice: !

PJ: Yeah... could be something like Undernovela...

Voice: Ooooh

PJ: You sound like you like the idea.

Voice: Ok ok I have something now- gimme a minute- or two- to find the right words...

PJ: I have half an hour left before i need to move onto the next one so-

Voice: A specially designed place for mock battles, but with military weaponry instead!

PJ: .....

PJ: Go on...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: look he is handling the creators so well!  
Error: ink focus you about painted two heads on that statue model .

\---  
La Mode: *dramatic flop in killers lap* kilwer! I wanna play out siiiiiiiide!  
Killer: no it was slices turn and he picked monopoly. How he not only knows how to play but is winning i will never know. You guys are only 6!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Slice and La Mode love playing mind games with their Uncle Killer.

La Mode: Aw don't worry even if you're stupid you're also stupidly cute.

Killer: that does not comfort me

Like, they're both just attached to Uncle Killer the most among Nightmare's boy's.

\--------------------

aklnvnkvwer

La Mode & Slice, 10 yo: Uncle Killer! We gonna marry you!

Killer: Uhhhhh nope.

La Mode & Slice: *tear up*

Killer: Aw geez- ok, ok.

Killer: I will consider when you're both taller than me.

Killer: Without the help of tentacles.

Killer:'All three of their parents are short. They shouldn't be able to be taller than Cross or Nightmare as adults, who are a few inches shorter than me'

\---------------

Nightmare: .......I sense Killer is going to have many regrets in the future.

((yes im going down the cliche manga trope))

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer is Sebastian from the little mermaid.

KILLER: Boss! Why am I always watching your little nightmares?!?  
NM: horror is too old and forgetful and dust is too unstable. Ink and error are busy this weekend

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Killer is secretly fond of the kids though. Like, a secret part of him is teeny bit affectionate to them.

Slice and La Mode sense this and do what cats do.

Go after the one that looks like the least affectionate towards cats.

Killer: Don't you be cute with me you lil shit.

La Mode: :D

Killer: Dammit.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
killer: i WILL put you in time out La Mode!  
La mode: MAKE ME, KILWER!  
NM: killer just deal with it. They will tire of it eventually.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
By the time Cross comes in to check on the kids he finds them curled up sleeping together on the lap of a sleeping Killer.

Quietly he takes a few photos, drapes on all three of them.

Cross has a section of the family album dedicated to Killer being either horrified and sometimes affectionate to the kids.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
la mode loves playing with killer, the REACTIONS. Slice likes to be around dust as dust has no idea what to fee L or do with the little octo babies. He just reins in LA Mode from giving Killer a breakdown

horror is a grandpa. Telling stories he can remember and making snacks in the kitchen. Slice also likes that calm horror has. Killer is just the go to sitter as he is the most capable for the kids.

the little leaches both like sapping emotions off people, slice likes bland emotions and La Mode likes intense emotions

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Oooooh ok.

That makes more sense-

PJ keeps fluctuating between the both. Like, sometimes they have moments were their emotions are intense but they shove it down far far down, pressing on it like they would on the lid of a crappy working, leaking blender. And sometimes they just feel numb, calm in a way someone stands on a very, very thin tight wire, looking down at the deadly spikes below them.

Slice is best at toning down the emotions of those around him with his aura, while La Mode does the opposite.

La Mode: Cousin!

PJ: Oh hey how did you find me?

La Mode: I can practically taste the emotional turmoil you're barely keeping under control!

PJ: Ah, that would do it.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
slice would never do surprises for anyone. Too spicy. While the twins both love pj as their cousin.... Slice perfers to hang out with gradient. Another void (place by the gaster etc) baby about 6 years younger.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Top!Gaster: Hello my pseudo-child, I have found a pseudo- grandchild! *holds out a squirming and giggling baby Gradient*

Zephyr: *rubs his face tiredly*

Ink: ...........Oh boy.

Error: *delighted papa noises*

***  
KimberlyLikesCherries  
(I am living for this thread. Feed my freeloading soul.)

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error just,

Yes I Was Just Missing PJ's Younger Days Too

Error just having empty next syndrome and just picking up all the kids he can that manifests between him and Ink from their fights.

Ink finds himself strangely invested. He feels very weird. Like. Domesticated weird about this. He doesn't know what paint he should get for this.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: .... ink ink. ANOTHER baby. We have another baby. Aw, hello little gradient! * happy momma noises*  
Ink: *calls dream* hey dream we have another baby..... what paint should I take? This is a green surprise, yellow happiness at the least right?  
Error: *rocking his new baby* hey there.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: ... Ink? Are you okay?

Ink: *chuckles* I'm fine.

Dream: ....doubt.

Zephyr: Ink? Come here and sit down, you look like you're in shock.

Ink: Shock? I'm shocked. Oh.

Dream, growing more and more concerned: Ink???

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ink come over here you look like your about to pass out or throw up. Maybe sketching would calm you down. Isn't that right gradient?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: *gets over to look over Error's shoulder carefully eyeing Gradient*.... He...he kind of looks like a mini you......*trails off* .... we should probably let PJ know....

Ink: ...Think our kids will keep popping out of the void like this? Not that I'm complaining, but I feel like we're gonna have to be on the look out in the void more often.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: .... can you sense his magic ink? I think he'll be an artist like you. I wouldn't mind having a few kids every decade or so....  
Ink: .....j-just how many?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: However many it takes.

Ink: *is going for purple(anxiety, fear) vial, then holding himself back* O-oh.

Error: Is there a problem Ink.

Ink, blankly: I'm just feeling purple for some reason. I don't know why.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: it isn't like any of them are planned and neither of us would want them to wander the vojd like we did.  
Zephyr (thats the name right? The dadster): ... that is true ink... would you want the kids to wander that white like the two of you did?

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: Nope. No. Not at all.

Error: ...

Ink: I still...nevermind. No point in talking about it when I don't know anything about it.

Ink: We're getting him a frog onesie.

Top: I made a suit onesie and it comes with a top hat!

(In my head Top and Zephyr are both dadsters, with Zephyr being the one into machine, while Top's the first to encounter Ink and adopt him)

(am i going to go back to the angst at some point in the future? The answer is maybe)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
( i just wanted to make sure it was one of the dads that was talking)  
(ONG FROGGY BABY)

Pj: .... i have a brother?  
Error: yep just like how we got you.  
Pj: .... he is small.  
Ink: so were you. Only you cried more.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
PJ: *is tearing up* I don't want him to grow up.

Error: *nearly bursting into tears as well* Me neither.

Ink: *makes funny faces at lil Grady*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error takes Grady to the manor for the first time.  
NM: ... you found another one?  
Error: this is gradient.  
NM: ... ink made the frog suit?  
Error: yes. And he likes the quiet q bit more than pj did.  
NM: Killer! Get out the baby thing we just put up!  
Killer, in another room doesn't know bout Gray yet: DAMMIT BOSS NOT MORE LEECH DEMONS!

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Gradient: *squirms and tears up*

Error: *instantly throws strings and brings a tied up and gagged Killer into their room* Quiet.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: * is visibly sorry *  
NM: .... i guess I will get the baby stuff out.  
Error: hey gray baby.. its okay its okay *rocks the smol one in his arms* mommas here shhhh.

***  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Gradient: *instantly quiets, sniffles a bit, then baps a hand at Error's jacket, gripping it*

NM: *comes back* I've prepared a room, it should be quiet enough. Lust should have the day off as well.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: thanks nightmare. Ink is letting pj design a room in the doodle sphere and pj is taking it seriously. And you know how the doodlesphere can get.  
Dream: (speed walks in* i heard the new baby was here. OMG.  
Gradient: *fussed more*  
Dream: *joins killer on the ceiling*  
Error: you people never learn


End file.
